An example of a prior-art transmitter of a dual-mode terminal is configured, including a phase control loop which feeds back and controls the phase of an output signal from a voltage-controlled oscillator and an amplitude control loop which feeds back and controls the gain of a power amplifier which amplifies the above output signal (e.g., see patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-7443).